Come By It Honestly
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Sequel to "Something to Brag About" Leah is starting school! Lots and lots of Leah fluff!


**A/N Sorry this took so long... and ALSO, I lied...Jack does NOT get mad in this fic, he will in the next one and that is a super duper promise! In this one Leah fluff took over and I didn't want to throw something random and unrelated in there...**

* * *

"So," Leah stated as she sat down at the island in the kitchen where her father was making dinner.

"So what,darling?" Jack wondered as he pulled his attention away from the boiling pasta.

"I start school tomorrow," she announced.

"You sure do," Jack smiled. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I think so," Leah decided.

"You think so?" the father laughed.

"What if I'm not smart enough?" she asked. Jack set his larger hands over her much smaller ones.

"Oh honey, you are most certainly smart enough for kindergarten, if not smarter," Jack assured her.

"What if I miss the bus?" she continued.

"Well, Mommy and I are going to put you on the bus in the morning and for the first week or so, I'll be picking you up at school, so missing the bus won't be an issue," Jack explained. A week prior, Jack and Leah went to kindergarden orientation. They ended up staying late until Leah felt completely comfortable with the layout of the school and what she was supposed to do while there. She was taking this kindergarten thing very seriously.

"Do you think I'll make new friends?" Leah wondered.

"Of course sweetheart, that's the best part of starting school," he smiled.

"What about learning?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"That's important too, but you can learn and make friends at the same time," he clarified. "Any more questions?" Jack checked.

"No I think that's all. Thank you Daddy," Leah said.

"No problem, why don't you go set the table," Jack suggested, handing her a stack of plates.

Moments later, Angela entered the room with a wide awake Kit in her arms.  
"Hey beautiful," Jack grinned.

"You better be talking to me," Angela responded.

"You know I am," he confirmed, kissing her. He scooped his two month old out of his fiancé's arms. "You were sleeping when I got home, it's so nice to see you awake," he cooed. Soon the family sat down to dinner.

"Mommy," Leah started.

"Yes, sweetie," Angela replied.

"Will you help me pick out what to wear to school tomorrow?" the little girl wondered.

"Of course, you have to look good for your big day," Angela answered enthusiastically.

After dinner, Angela pulled Kit from her carrier where she normally sat content to watch the happenings of dinner.

"I'm going to," she began only to be cut off.

"No Ange, you're going to help Leah," Jack interrupted, taking Kit.

"I will as soon as Kit is asleep," Angela protested.

"Angela, Leah is nervous enough already, don't make the poor child wait all night for your help," he mentioned.

"Leah is nervous?" This was news to Angela.

"Yes, she keeps coming to me with questions and concerns about tomorrow. I know Kit has needed alot of your attention the past couple months, but tomorrow is Leah's day. She needs to know we're here for her," Jack disclosed. Angela ran a hand over her face and through her hair.

"You make me feel like I'm neglecting her," she stated with a catch in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"Angie, no, I'm simply informing you of the issues Leah has come to me about. She is normally very independent, so this is unusual, but she needs a little extra attention right now. You've done a wonderful job keeping things in balance. You're just a little overwhelmed. That's understandable. You have an infant daughter and another daughter starting school. On top of that you're going back to work next week and you have me to deal with. You're amazing!" he smiled. Angela sent him a watery smile in return. " I love you," he added, kissing her lightly.

"I love you too, now I'm going to help Leah," Angela announced with renewed confidence.

* * *

Angela found Leah standing in front of her closet, with her hands on her hips, giving it a look like it offended her.

"Honey," Angela said, stifling a laugh.

"I don't know what to wear," Leah huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Baby," Angela cooed, lifting Leah into her arms and carrying her to the bed. "Tell me what's wrong," she urged. Leah sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"What if I don't like kindergarten?" she asked seriously.

"Sweetie, I promise you you're going to love kindergarten. Didn't you like preschool?" Angela replied.

"Yeah, but I'm going to learn stuff and there are going to be so many big kids!" Leah pointed out.

"You learn stuff from Daddy and I all the time. You met your teacher, Mrs. Ayers. Daddy said you liked her. Also, don't worry about the big kids, if they bother you we'll make Booth talk to them," Angela tried to comfort her child.

"Will he go fed-ral on them?" Leah wondered. Angela about died laughing.

"Honey, it's federal, and where did you hear that?" she was curious, having heard Brennan use the term, but not really anyone else.

"From Daddy," Leah shrugged.

"You spend way too much time with your father," Angela laughed. Leah, still caught up in her own problems, sighed again. Angela hugged her daughter. "Let's see if we can't find you something to wear," she stated.

After going through many options, Leah and Angela decided on a cute flowered sundress.

"Alright my love, it's bath time," Angela pointed out. Once Leah finished in the tub, her mother told her to go pick out a book to read which she went to find Jack. She found him in the master bedroom with Kit lying next to him on the bed. "I thought you put her to bed," Angela stated softly.

"She's asleep," Jack noted, softly rubbing the infant's back. From the expression on his face she could tell he was taking advantage of some quality father daughter time. The truth was, Jack didn't have much time with Kit between work and making sure Leah was taken care of. He hoped to be as close with his second daughter as he is with his first.  
"As for our older daughter, that child is in a state!" Angela laughed.

"I know, right?" Jack grinned.

"As her mother, I'm upset, but I have to try not to laugh at her reasoning," Angela mentioned.

"Exactly, she asked me if she was smart enough for kindergarten," Jack laughed.  
"She spends enough time with you, Brennan, and Zach at the lab, she probably knows more than she needs to," Angela mused.

"You'd think she's going to defend her doctorate, not starting school," Jack replied.

"I know, I wonder where she got the idea that school is such a big deal," Angela thought out loud.

"Probably from Brennan, your best friend is a little psycho about education," Jack surmised. Angela rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

"What do you say we put Kit in her crib and do a tag team bedtime story for Leah?" she suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Jack smiled, lifting Kit off the big bed.

After their quick pit stop in the nursery, Jack and Angela walked hand in hand into Leah's room. The little girl's bug blue eyes lit up.

"What book did you pick out?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Jolly Mon," Leah replied excitedly, holding up Jimmy Buffett's children's book. Angela and Jack switched off every other page until the book was finished.

"Ok, little one, do you have any more questions before bed?" Angela checked.

"Will you both be here in the morning?" Leah asked.

"Of course, darling, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack assured her.

* * *

The next morning Leah was up much earlier than necessary. She left her room and walked into the master bedroom. Her parents were wrapped up together in the middle of the bed, leaving her plenty of room to climb in. Leah snuggled up against her father's back and promptly fell asleep once more.

An hour later, Jack woke up and felt the weight against his back.

"Angie, I think we have a visitor," he whispered. Angela sat up and looked over to see their daughter curled into her fiancé. Jack moved and pulled the child between them.

"Is it time to get up?" Leah mumbled.

"Not yet sweetie, you've got a few more minutes," Angela answered.

Just over an hour later, Jack was ready for work, Leah was ready for school and Angela was making breakfast with Kit on her hip.

"How are you feeling, little one?" Angela asked as Leah climbed into her chair.

"I think I'm excited." Leah stated.

" Good, you should be," Angela smiled as she set a plate in front of her.

"ok kiddo, you have about twenty minutes until the bus gets here," Jack announced.

When Leah finished her breakfast she went to gather her things. After a few minutes, Jack went to find her. He walked in her room to find her trying to stuff her large Stitch stuffed animal into her backpack. It was her transitional object a plush version of the alien in the Disney movie Lilo and Stitch. Leah was actually younger than the movie, but it was one of Angela's favorites. Angela ended up with the stuffed animal and by the time Leah turned two, Stitch was her best friend. She abandoned all of the bears, bunnies, and kittens other little girls attached themselves to in lew of a blue alien.

"Honey, he's not going to fit," Jack informed.

"Yes he is, Daddy!" Leah expressed. Jack approached the bed and took the blue object from the small book bag. "Daddy, please," Leah begged, tugging on Stitch's foot.

"Baby, you can't take him to school." Jack said softly, kneeling to his daughter's height.

"But I took him to preschool," Leah objected.

"That was because you had naptime." Jack pointed out.

"But Daddy, I need him!" Leah protested. Jack should have been expecting this; there weren't many places Stitch didn't go. After a moment he got an idea and ran off to his office down the hall. He returned quickly, with a key chain.

"How's this?" he said handing the keychain to Leah.

"It's a mini Stitch!" she gasped. Angela had given it to Jack in the beginning of their relationship; it was attached to a key to her apartment. He smiled at the memory.

"It sure is and we can hook it to your book bag and Stitch will always be with you." Jack smiled. Angela walked in just as Jack hooked Stitch to Leah's zipper.

"You ready, sweetie?" she asked.

"I am now," Leah replied, sending an appreciative glance in her father's direction.

"Then let's go," Angela grinned, taking Leah's hand. Jack took her other hand. The family slowly walked down the long driveway to wait for the school bus. Jack saw it rounding the corner.

"Ok Leah, here comes the bus," he announced. He lifted her into his arms. "You're going to have a great time today, ok? I'll pick you up this afternoon. I love you, baby" he added, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy," Leah replied, hugging him. Jack set her down and took Kit from Angela. Angela turned her attention towards Leah.

"Have fun at school, sweetie and don't worry so much. Love you." Angela stated, hugging the little girl.

"Love you too, Mommy" Leah responded before putting her backpack back on. Leah took five determined steps through the gate and towards the bus door. She waved out the window when she found a seat. Jack turned towards Angela. He could see the tears running down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away.

"She's starting school," Angela sobbed.

"I know babe, she's growing up," Jack said softly, turning her back towards the house.

* * *

At work, Jack was jittery, constantly checking the clock. He didn't want to be late picking up Leah. He wanted to know how her first day went. He hoped her worries had all been for not.

"Sent the squirt off to school this morning?" Booth asked from behind him.

"Yeah, and I'm still not sure how I feel about you referring my daughter as the squirt," Jack replied, turning around.

"I don't mean anything by it, I love that kid. Is Angela freaking out?" Booth wondered.

"She's a mess but Leah was really the one freaking out," Jack informed.

"It's hard to see this kid who it feels like you just watched learn to walk start school. Why was the squirt freaking out?" Booth continued with his comment and question strategy.

"A number of different reasons, I think we got it all sorted out though," Jack stated.

"She has no need to worry. Tell her I owe her a milkshake," Booth finished before walking off. Jack stood confused in his wake.

Jack stood in front of the school as his curly haired little girl bounced in his direction.

"Look what I got, Daddy!" Leah exclaimed shoving a small gift bag containing a pencil and some other goodies in his direction.

"That's great, baby!" Jack smiled, taking her book bag. Jack took her hand in his as they walked to his car in the parking lot. Excitement was just rolling off of Leah. He could tell she had a  
good day. He felt some sense of relief, even though he knew it would turn out that way.

"So, how was it?" Jack wondered as they pulled out of the lot and on to the street.

"It was great, Daddy!" Leah started.

"That's awesome baby, I told you you'd like it," Jack replied, looking at his little girl through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, my name was on my desk and we got to have chicken fingers for lunch!" she continued. Jack smiled again, he couldn't wait until Angela saw this. Angela was having more than a mommy moment when he left for work earlier in the day. She was having a little unexpected trouble dealing with the fact Leah was starting school. It wasn't that she didn't want Leah to grow up, it was the fact that Leah had been so nervous. Angela wanted things to be perfect for her little one.

Leah ran into the huge house as fast as her little legs would carry her, all the while shouting Mommy. Jack followed after only the stumble on a potential disaster unfolding in front of him. Angela was holding an increasingly unhappy infant and trying to tend to her while Leah desperately called for her attention. Jack's eyes jetted between his daughters and his fiancé. He knew Leah would blow a gasket if she didn't get to tell Angela about her day, Kit didn't look like she was getting any happier and Angela looked like she needed a hand. Without wasting another second, Jack stepped in and pulled Kit into his arms. He winked at Angela and left the room. He could hear Leah yammering about her day. He had heard the whole story on the way home. He turned his attention to the child in his arms. She  
was now calm and on her way to sleep. He smiled, all Kit needed was Daddy.

Angela smiled as she watched Leah relay the story about her first day of school. Her big blue eyes lit up and she spoke with her hands.

"Mommy, I have some papers for you from my teacher," Leah announced.

"Ok, lemme have um," Angela replied. Leah produced a couple crumpled papers and handed them to her mother. Angela let out a light laugh.

"Honey, we need to ask Daddy if he has an extra folder so your papers don't get all bent up," she commented. She looked through the forms, one was a health form, another was for her to get prepaid lunch, and the last was a media release form. While she filled them out, Jack must have returned because she heard Leah ask him about a folder.

"I'll go check, you stay here," Jack replied before leaving again. He returned moments later with a folder in hard.

"Here you go baby, it's got Daddy's company logo on it," he said, handing her a grey folder with a red emblem on it.

"Let me put your name of it," Angela instructed. "And Daddy, we need your signature on a few things," she said to Jack.

"Here you go," Jack said hanging Angela the signed papers. She slid them into Leah's folder.

"What happened with Kit?" Angela asked.

"She fell asleep a few minutes after I took her from you," Jack shrugged.

"Another Daddy's girl," Angela breathed. "I want one of our kids to do that for me," she mock pouted.

"Angie you know the girls adore you, and even more so I adore you," Jack assured her, giving her this first kiss since he left for work that morning.

* * *

Later the night, Jack was putting Kit to bed and Angela and Leah were working on a project they started just after Kit was born. Each night they'd work on a piece of art together before Leah had to go to bed. The project started as a way for Angela to manage her time between the two girls, but now it wasn't needed as much for that reason. They enjoyed it too much to stop. Tonight they were just drawing, so they were at the kitchen table, not in the studio. Angela glanced over at Leah's folder sitting on the table. She noticed Leah's name took up most of the bottom edge.

"Leah," she started softly.

"Yeah Mommy," Leah replied, looking up at her.

"You know how Daddy and I told you we're getting married?" Angela continued. Leah nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you think I should change my name so it's the same as Daddy's," she finished.

"You want to change your name to Jack?" Leah was a little confused. Angela laughed.

"No honey, I would change my name to Angela Montenegro-Hodgins and your name would change to Leah Hodgins," Angela explained. A scared look came over Leah.

"I wouldn't be Leah Montenegro-Hodgins anymore?" she asked.

"Not if I took Daddy's name," Angela reiterated.

"Don't do it!" Leah objected.

"Why not, sweetie?" Angela didn't quite understand why this was upsetting Leah.

"I want to be Leah Montenegro-Hodgins," she answered simply.

"Ok, than can I be Angela Montenegro- Hodgins?" Angela checked.

"Yeah, then you can be like me!" Leah exclaimed.

"Ok, now we just have to tell Daddy," Angela said with a smile.

"Can I tell him?" Leah asked.

"Of course, why don't you go tell him while I finish up here, since it's almost bedtime anyway," Angela suggested. Leah put what she was using into a neat pile and ran out of the room.

"Daddy," Leah called at Jack's office door. Jack stood from his desk and went to open the door. Leah looked up at him with a rather serious expression. "I need to tell you something, " was all she said. Jack lifted her off the ground and carried her back to his chair.

"What?" he wondered, hoping it wasn't something as serious as she was making it out to be.

"I don't want to change my name," she stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" Jack did not comprehend.

"When you and Mommy get married, I want to be Leah Montenegro- Hodgins. Mommy said she would be Angela Montenegro-Hodgins." Leah explained.

"Oh ok, that's fine honey, if you like your name we won't make you change it," Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"No problem, now isn't it about bedtime?" he asked. Leah nodded against his chest. Jack carried her to her bedroom.

"So, Leah doesn't want to change her name," Jack stated with laugh as he climbed into bed a fw hours later.

"Yeah, she was adamant about it," Angela replied, laughing as well.

"I'm glad you want to add mine to yours though," Jack smiled. Angela leaned over and kissed him slowly.

"I think it's funny that Leah has now developed this need to voice her opinion and feelings," Angela mentioned off handedly.

"It shows she's growing up. I'm sure her teacher will be talking to us about that at some point," Jack laughed lightly.

"Oh, I can't wait," Angela said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she comes by it honestly, she is surrounded by blunt people," Jack noted.

"I think she comes by everything honestly. I see little pieces of anyone she ever spent an extended period of time with in here," Angela replied before snuggling into Jack side and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N I promise promise promise Jack WILL get mad in my next fic!**


End file.
